deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:EthanS4/Minecraft Mobs Battle Royal
Zombie vs Skeleton vs Cave Spider vs Creeper vs Enderman vs Iron Golem vs Slime vs Blaze vs Ghast vs Silverfish vs Zombie Pigman vs Witch vs Magma Cube Zombie picks up a stone pickaxe and charges at Cave Spider. Zombie swings the pick at Cave Spider backs out of the attacks range causing the stone pickaxe to get stuck in the ground. Zombie tries to pull the pick out, but Cave Spider tackles it. Zombie stumbles back and puts on an Iron Helmet and charges head first at Cave Spider. Cave Spider moves out of the way and Zombie hits Skeleton. Skeleton shoots at Zombie, but it blocks it with the Iron Helmet. Zombie then goes up to Skeleton and starts punching it. Skeleton then grabs Zombie’s arms and tries to flip him over, but instead Zombie rips off his left arm and throws it towards Enderman. Enderman without looking catches it and throws it back at Zombie hitting it in the back. Zombie then gets angry and charges at Enderman. Skeleton then picks up his arm and attaches it back on. Skeleton then whistles for Spide. Spider comes to Skeleton, who then jumps on Spiders back turning into Spider Jockey. Spider Jockey then notices Slime and Magma Cube bouncing at each other and shoots arrows at them. Iron Golem then picks Slime up and hurls it at Spider Jockey, who shoots Slime while in the air turning it into two smaller Slimes. Iron Golem is then bit in the leg by Silverfish and squishes it. This causes nearby stone to turn into Silverfish which all but one pile up on Iron Golem. Blaze and Ghast then take to the skys and start firing at at each other. Eventually Ghast hits Blaze causing an explosion. Blaze then charges out of the smoke caused by the explosion and rams into Ghast. Blaze then sets Ghast on fire, but the fire does nothing to the Ghast. Blaze tries to set Ghast on fire again but Ghast avoids it and the fire hits Creeper causing it to explode and die. Blaze then tries to fly away but Ghast shoots it and the explosion turns Blaze into a lifeless skeleton, which then falls to the ground and into a pool of lava. Spider Jockey then slash at the two Slimes with a bow. Until there is only one mini Slime left. The Spider then eats the remaining Slime. The Spider then starts coughing and dies from eating the Slime. Enderman teleports away from Zombie who then picks up a Chain Chestplate and Gold Leggings. Zombie is about to pick up a Stone Sword when it is slashed at by a horde of 100 Zombie Pigman. Zombie keeps getting slashed and is stumbling backwards after each hit when it sees a Iron Sword. Zombie picks it up and starts slashing the Zombie Pigman.There are then only twelve Zombie Pigman left when Zombie kills another and looks up sees all but three of the Zombie Pigman die from a Potion of Harming. It looks around and sees the Witch who is drinking a Strength Potion. Zombie is about to charge at Witch but Ghast shoots a fireball at Witch incinerating her. Cave Spider then bites one of the Zombie Pigman’s head off. Zombie, the two Zombie Pigman, Cave Spider, and Ghast stare down at each other. One of the Zombie Pigman charge at Cave Spider while the other charges at Ghast. Iron Golem then breaks free from the Silverfish and body slams them killing all but one who had ran away towards Zombie Pigman and Cave Pigman. Zombie Pigman tries to slash Ghast but Ghast is too high up in the air. Zombie the sneaks up behind Zombie Pigman and slices it in half. The final Zombie Pigman is bit by Cave Spider poisoning it. Zombie Pigman the cuts off Cave Spider’s head. Silverfish then starts slivering by Zombie Pigman and it cuts the Silverfish in half. But this causes hundreds of Silverfish to surround it and maul it to death leaving a skeleton and a sword. Ghast then fires a fireball at all of the Silverfish killing them all. Skeleton arrives as Zombie is blocking fireballs from Ghast. Skeleton realizes how big of a threat Ghast is and targets it. Skeleton looks around and finds a Power III Bow and picks it up. Skeleton then takes aim and fully charges its bow and shoots Ghast where its eye is. Ghast lets off its scream as the arrow goes straight through it. Ghast then flops down to the ground. Iron Golem then comes to Zombie and Skeleton with Magma Cube guts on its hands. Skeleton, Zombie, and Iron Golem are about to start fighting when Zombie gets on full Diamond Armor and Skeleton gets on full Iron Armor and a Power V Bow. Skeleton starts shooting at Zombie who slowing approaches while blocking the arrows. Iron Golem then slowly walks to Skeleton and throws it in a pool over lava. Skeleton’s bow instantly burns and the Iron Armor starts melting. Iron Golem and Zombie start fighting with the Iron Golem uses its arms to punch Zombie and block its attacks. As Zombie starts tiring it notice that the pool of lava behind starts bubbling and suddenly Wither Skeleton jumps out of the lava. Wither Skeleton picks up a Stone Sword and jumps up in the air toward Iron Golem and stabs it in the back of the head.Zombie moves out of the way from being squished by the Iron Golem’s dead body. Zombie and Wither Skeleton charge at each other and start slashing at each other. Their swords continue to clash until Wither Skeleton kicks Zombie withering it. Zombie then starts trying to get up, but falls on its knee in pain from the wither effect. Wither Skeleton then cuts off Zombies arms. Zombie headbutts Wither Skeleton causing one of its bones to fall off. Wither Skeleton then starts slashing at Zombie’s Diamond Helmet until it breaks. Wither Skeleton then slice down through Zombie slicing it in half. Wither Skeleton starts taking Zombie’s armor when it suddenly collapses into a pile of bones. And behind it was Enderman who had just grabbed Wither Skeleton’s spine. Wither Skeleton still alive tries to bite Enderman, but he teleports away and surrounds Wither Skeleton’s head with TNT and ignites it. Enderman teleports away and screeches in victory as the TNT explodes leaving nothing left of the battle field. KO! Category:Blog posts